


Stars in Your Eyes

by whiteshores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Business meetings suck, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Domestic, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluff, Implied Mpreg, Interrupting nap time is a crime, Jeongcheol with twin baby girls, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, but can you blame them, parent!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and their two little angels.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end before reading! 
> 
> 3 years old

Out of all the days to go on a business trip, why did it have to be a weekend? Seungcheol sighs and tugs harshly at his tie as he steps into his hotel room. It’s three in the afternoon on a Saturday and he already has had two meetings and a lunch with some business partners. He’s grateful for this small moment of free time, but he imagines at most he’ll squeeze in an hour nap before he has to handle some more emails and get ready for a business dinner. 

Flopping down onto his bed, he whines to the empty room. He can hear Jeonghan’s voice nagging him about wrinkling his work clothes, but right now Seungcheol doesn’t care. He’s currently in Japan, on a Saturday, without his family. 

Weekends were made for him to spend time with his three precious, beautiful angels. He barely manages to see the little ones during the week, leaving for work right when they wake up and occasionally making it home in time for dinner. He’s gotten better at being home earlier over time, but more often than not he makes it home just before bedtime, sometimes after. Which is why he treasures weekends so much. It’s a special time where he doesn’t have to worry about work and can give his undivided attention to the people he cherishes most in the world. And work has stolen that from him. 

Eyebrows furrowed and pout in full force, he rolls over and glares at the ceiling. It’s unfair that he can’t spend time with his family, unfair that his husband is once again left alone to care for their little ones. 

_ They won’t be little for much longer, _ a small voice in his mind helpfully supplies, making his pout deepen. The twins are three now and they’re growing up so quickly. Seungcheol isn’t sure if parenting is getting easier or harder; every stage of life has their own unique difficulties, but he’s certain that his love for them has only grown exponentially. Jeonghan loves them as well, just as much, but that doesn’t mean that caring for two little ones is easy. And that makes Seungcheol that much sadder, knowing his husband is at home holding down the fort by himself. 

He really,  _ really _ wants to go home. 

The universe must take pity on Seungcheol because his phone vibrates a moment later and he pulls it out of his pocket. His pout easily melts into a smile when he sees his baby girls in their matching teddy bear jackets. 

At first, Jeonghan had been against the idea, saying it was too cheesy. But Seungcheol ordered them anyway and was ecstatic when they arrived. The girls immediately took a liking to them, relishing in the soft fabric and easily slipped them on at their father’s request. When Seungcheol pulled the hood up over Eunmi’s head, he nearly melted at the sight. She looked  _ so _ adorable with the round ears at the top of her head, bundled in a plush jacket. Honey-brown eyes crinkled and his little girl let out the most adorable giggle, Seungcheol nearly cried. Then, Eunbyeol, seeing her sister, shyly pulled her own hood up over her head and peered innocently at Seungcheol with her large doe eyes.

“Daddy, do you like it?” Eunbyeol asked quietly.

“Yes,” Seungcheol smiled, voice breaking at the end. His daughters were the cutest beings on the planet. 

Then, Seungcheol took a hundred pictures of his twins in their new jackets and sent a dozen of them to Jeonghan. 

_ Okay, I admit they’re cute.  _ Jeonghan later replied. A day later, Seungcheol was pleased to see one of those pictures as his husband’s lockscreen. 

It’s still the wallpaper for his own phone and it never fails to make him smile even now, a sea away from his family. He knows Jeonghan recently ordered jackets with bunny hoods and he can’t wait to take more pictures of his little angels. 

Seungcheol takes a moment to tear his line of sight away from his daughters to the notification on his screen. It’s a text message from Jeonghan with a video attachment. Anticipating a cute video, Seungcheol quickly unlocks his phone and opens the attachment. 

There’s a couple blankets laid out on the floor in what Seungcheol is assuming is a makeshift red carpet. One of the blankets has Molang on it and the other one has My Melody. To be fair, Seungcheol doesn’t think they own any red blankets, but the characters make this little runway that much cuter. 

First to walk down the blanket path is Eunmi, dressed in one of her favorite spring dresses. It flutters as she skips down the blankets, short pigtails bouncing with every step and endless giggles escaping her lips. 

The sight warms Seungcheol’s heart and he replays the scene a few times before letting the video continue.

He can hear Jeonghan praising Eunmi from behind the camera and then coaxing their younger daughter to the runway. Eunbyeol shyly steps onto the edge of the blanket and it makes Seungcheol coo. 

She’s the more timid one of the two of them, always quietly observing others and sweetly offering help when she thinks someone needs it. Eunbyeol is the peacemaker of their household and Jeonghan and Seungcheol are eternally grateful for their little angel.

However, she is more vocal when she feels comfortable and safe with someone she knows. The person most skilled at coaxing her out of her shell is Eunmi. 

Eunmi is the older, more outgoing twin. She’s the one to notice a kid playing by themself on the playground and ask if they want someone to play with them. Always eager to try something new and everyone’s biggest cheerleader, Eunmi brings so much liveliness to their family. Seungcheol and Jeonghan adore her and how well she cares for her younger sister. 

Seungcheol can hear her loudly cheering for Eunbyeol in the background. Although she’s off screen, he can imagine her cupping her little hands around her mouth and yelling encouragements to her sister although they’re only a few feet apart. 

Eunbyeol looks up towards the camera and offers a small smile. Seungcheol places a hand over his chest, heart bursting with affection. 

As Eunbyeol walks down the path, much slower than her sister did, Seungcheol notices the small accessories she’s wearing. In addition to the dress identical to Eunmi’s, Eunbyeol is wearing a wide brimmed summer hat, flower necklace, and a beaded bracelet. He’s quietly proud of his daughter taking care with all these little details. 

When she reaches the end of the blanket, the camera momentarily lowers towards the floor. There’s a rustling noise and Seungcheol assumes Jeonghan is giving their daughters a hug. The video ends and Seungcheol desperately wishes he was there to give his girls a hug as well. 

He closes the video and is pleasantly surprised to see that Jeonghan has sent him more pictures and videos. They’re of the twins walking down the blankets in various outfits, all of which make Seungcheol’s heart swell with love and simultaneously ache at not being able to witness this in person. 

Seungcheol pauses on the fifth picture of Eunbyeol in a row and notices that the ratio of Eunbyeol to Eunmi is very skewed. They always try to make things as fair as possible (it’s not always possible, but they do their best), so it’s strange that Jeonghan is sending him so much more content of one twin. 

Eunbyeol’s outfits are definitely more planned out. There’s matching color schemes, layers, accessories, and for the most part they are cohesive. Some of the base parts match outfits Eunmi wore, but others are entirely different. 

Not knowing what to make of it, Seungcheol sends a text back to his husband.

_ So adorable♡ Wish I was home to see the fashion show in person :-( _

A few seconds later, his phone rings with a Facetime notification from Jeonghan. He answers it immediately and is pleasantly surprised to see Eunbyeol’s face filling the screen. She’s probably holding Jeonghan’s phone much closer than she needs to.

“Hi baby,” Seungcheol says softly. 

“Hi Daddy,” Eunbyeol replies just as softly. 

“Hi Daddy!” Another voice pipes up. Then, another face appears, cheek smushed against Eunbyeol’s. 

“Hi Mimi,” Seungcheol chuckles. 

“Daddy, we did a fashion show!” Eunmi chirps, moving closer to the camera and covering most of her sister.

“You did! Papa showed me,” Seungcheol replies as he moves to sit up properly, back against the pillows resting at the head of the bed. “My little princesses were  _ so  _ pretty showing their beautiful outfits.”

Both girls giggle and the twinkling sound is music to Seungcheol’s ears.

“Thank you Daddy!” They chorus, one significantly louder than the other. 

“Will you do another one for me when I get back from Japan?” Seungcheol asks. “I want to see my princesses in person.” 

“Yes!” Eunmi immediately replies. “Byeollie has good outfits!” 

“Byeollie?” Seungcheol asks. He hears quiet murmuring, but it’s too quiet for him to decipher what the voice is saying. Then, Eunmi is pulling back and he’s once again faced with Eunbyeol’s face taking up the almost the entirety of his screen.

“Daddy, I—I picked my outfits for the fashion show,” Eunbyeol says shyly.

“You did? All by yourself?” Seungcheol asks, eyes wide with surprise.

His daughter nods twice and it makes him coo.

“Aww Byeollie, I’m so proud of you!” 

Eunbyeol smiles shyly and Seungcheol continues to coo at her.

“I did it all by myself… And wanted to show you. Papa took lots of pictures.”

Suddenly, Seungcheol understands why Jeonghan sent him so many pictures of Eunbyeol. His little star wanted to show him her hard work. The thought makes him tear up and he hears his daughter gasp.

“Daddy, are you sad?” 

Her large eyes are full of worry and Seungcheol’s heart clenches at how adorable and sweet she is.

“A little. Daddy wishes he was with you so he could give you and Mimi a hug.” 

The screen suddenly turns dark and Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan’s quiet laughter in the background. It’s dark for a few moments and then he’s greeted with the sight of his husband’s beautiful face.

“Sorry about that,” Jeonghan laughs. “Byeollie tried to give you a hug through the phone.” 

Seungcheol imagines his daughter hugging the phone close to her chest just like she hugs her stuffed animals and more tears form in his eyes. He only barely catches Jeonghan telling their girls to go pick a new outfit while they talk.

“I told the girls you’re in Japan for work and showed them pictures of some of the models. They wanted to dress up like them, so we had a little fashion show. It’s a pain to clean up afterward, but the girls like it, especially Byeollie. I think we have a little fashionista on our hands.” 

Jeonghan laughs softly and notices Seungcheol looking back at him with watery eyes.

“Cheol?”

“I want to go home,” Seungcheol pouts.

“Cheol—“

“I want to go home  _ right now _ .”

“Cheol,” Jeonghan says more sternly. “It’s only one more day. You’ll be home tomorrow night and we can do another fashion show when you get back.” 

“But I miss you,” Seungcheol whines. 

“We miss you too, but it’s almost over. Just a few more meetings and you’ll be done. This one is an important one, Cheol. You need to stay, but you can do it.” 

Seungcheol sighs.

“I know…” 

Jeonghan smiles sympathetically and glances off to the side. 

“Ah, it’s nap time. Girls, come here and say bye to Daddy!” 

There’s the sound of frantic scrambling and Jeonghan quietly groaning when the twins tumble into his lap.

“Daddy! When are you coming home?” Eunmi asks, face pressed close to the screen. 

“Tomorrow, baby. Wait just a little longer for me, okay?”

“In the morning? Will you be here when we wake up?” 

Seungcheol smiles sadly and shakes his head.

“Tomorrow night, Mimi. I’m sorry. I’ll try to get home as soon as I can.” 

“Okay…” Eunmi pouts and Seungcheol’s heart breaks just a little. 

Then, the phone is transferred to Eunbyeol’s hands and Seungcheol tries to be strong for his littlest princess.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Byeollie?”

“Daddy?” Eunbyeol says quietly.

“Yes, baby?”

“I miss you…” She whispers as she looks at the screen, large eyes watery. 

“I miss you too, baby,” Seungcheol murmurs, doing his best not to let his own tears spill. “I miss you and Mimi and Papa.”

There’s a quiet sniffle and Seungcheol isn’t sure if it’s from him or his daughter. 

He hears his husband gently telling Eunbyeol to give him the phone so they can all say bye. The camera pulls away from Eunbyeol’s face and he can see all three of his angels in the frame. Jeonghan is struggling slightly to hold the camera out and keep both girls in his lap, but he manages.

“Say bye to Daddy,” Jeonghan says softly.

“Bye Daddy!” The twins echo.

“Get home safe.”

“Get home safe!”

“We love you!”

“We love you!”

“I love you too!” Seungcheol tells them and then the call ends.

Now, Seungcheol  _ really _ wants to go home. 

* * *

Jeonghan watches as the girls happily eat their lunch, feet no doubt swinging underneath the table. It’s been a long week, and even longer weekend, but Seungcheol will be home in a few hours. 

The blond will never admit it, but it’s been hard being home alone and trying to keep the little ones entertained. Normally, his duties are significantly relieved over the weekend, but that wasn’t the case this time. He doesn’t blame Seungcheol though. Jeonghan knows how much his husband looks forward to weekends and how upset he was when he wasn’t able to move this business trip to a different date. 

Jeonghan reassured Seungcheol that they would be ok, but now he can’t wait for the raven-haired man to come back. He’s exhausted and he misses Seungcheol. It’s been nearly 48 hours since they last saw each other and that’s too many hours to be apart from one another.

He sighs and takes another bite of food, mentally going through what he has planned for the rest of the day, when there’s the sound of the lock turning at the front door.

Instantly, the twins' heads turn to the sound of the noise. They drop their utensils and slide out of their seats, running towards the door.

“Daddy’s home!” Eunmi squeals, little feet pattering across the floor as fast as they can.

“Daddy!” Eunbyeol calls, running after her sister.

Jeonghan barely has time to think before the door opens and the sound of his husband’s voice travels through the house.

“I’m home!” Seungcheol calls.

“Daddy!” The twins squeal. 

Jeonghan is stunned, still glued to his seat. It takes him a moment to compose himself and make his way to the front. He’s greeted with the sight of his husband carrying one twin in each arm, listening intently as they chatter animatedly about what they did yesterday. There’s a familiar fond look on his face and Jeonghan feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

Then, Seungcheol turns to look at him and his eyes crinkle even more, dimple deepening with his smile. 

“Hannie.”

At just the mention of his name, Jeonghan closes the gap between them, ignoring his daughters’ squeals as he kisses his husband on the lips.

“Welcome back, Cheollie.”

“It’s good to be back, Hannie.” 

“Why are you back so early, though? Didn’t you have more meetings today?” 

“Dinner went very well last night; I was exceptionally charming and won them over pretty easily.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. He’s not upset, but someone needs to humble Seungcheol and his ego. 

“It went well enough that I moved my flight earlier. I was able to go to the airport right after this morning’s meeting.” 

“You changed your flight even though you had a meeting this morning?” Jeonghan asks, raising a brow. “That’s a little risky, isn’t it?”

“It is, but I wanted to see my princesses as soon as possible,” Seungcheol grins, giving both of his twins a kiss on the cheek. It makes both of them giggle and they both plant a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheeks in return. 

“And what about me?” Jeonghan asks with a pout. 

“Of course, I wanted to see my beloved angel too.” Seungcheol smiles and leans forward to give his husband a kiss on the lips. Jeonghan can’t help but smile into the kiss, eagerly kissing his husband back. 

“Daddy! Fashion show!” Eunmi pipes up, tugging at Seungcheol’s collar and breaking their kiss. 

“Fashion show!” Eunbyeol echoes.

The couple laugh and Seungcheol nods.

“That’s right. Mimi and Byeollie need to show me their pretty outfits!” 

He gently lowers them to the ground and they take off, giggling as they go. Once they’re out of sight, Seungcheol’s arm wraps around Jeonghan’s waist and the blond is pulled in for another kiss.

It’s good to be home. 


	2. Nap Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 months old

Thirteen minutes. Thirteen minutes to get Eunmi to fall asleep. It’s a new record for them if you don’t count the time they accidentally skipped the twins’ morning nap. On that day, their oldest was so tired and cranky by the time of her afternoon nap that she miraculously cried herself to sleep in Seungcheol’s arms in almost nine minutes. Eight minutes and fifty-three seconds to be exact. Yes, Jeonghan had been timing it, but he would argue that so would anyone else if they had a fussy napper like their oldest. 

Don’t get him wrong though; Eunmi is a brilliant, beautiful, loving baby girl and Jeonghan loves her to bits. She’s so smiley and active during her waking hours. Their little girl has already started crawling and tries to get her hands on anything she can. Eunmi also loves people, babbling away to anyone she sees and charming them in an instant. 

Jeonghan believes that Eunmi is somehow convinced that she will miss something monumental if she takes a nap, which is why she fights nap time no matter how tired she is. The idea that his daughter has FOMO at less than a year old would be funny if nap time wasn’t such a regular battle. He has tried explaining to his little girl that she will not miss anything exciting and that if she takes a nap she will be well rested to play again. Unfortunately, she’s eight months old and cannot be reasoned with. Already stubborn in her ways, she fights nap time with all her might. 

Early on, they established a schedule for the twins, knowing that it will be better for everyone’s well-being, including Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Over time, as the twins grew up, their schedule slowly changed, resulting in a morning and afternoon nap and a blessed peaceful sleep through the night. The twins know the routine too; Jeonghan has it timed well and does his best to keep things consistent. 

Eunbyeol is always put in her crib first and she almost never puts up a fight. Just blinks her pretty doe eyes sleepily and falls asleep within minutes. Well, Jeonghan assumes it’s minutes. Either Eunbyeol really loves nap time or she feels bad for the one trying to rock her crying sister to sleep and pretends to nap. Regardless, Jeonghan is forever grateful for his precious napping princess. 

Jeonghan knows that they should be leaving Eunmi in her crib to learn self-soothing skills, but he just feels so bad that Eunmi is making such a fuss while her sister is trying to sleep. This strategy will probably backfire on them sometime in the future, but the other option isn’t great either, so they’ll just suffer the consequences later. 

Right now, Jeonghan isn’t worried about that. He’s happy his two babies are peacefully asleep and now he has about an hour and a half of alone time with his husband. The blond is too tired for something exciting, so maybe some nice cuddling and a nap will do. Getting some well earned love and attention sounds fantastic right now. He’s already tugging his husband out of the nursery when something breaks the peaceful silence in their house. 

A loud, shrill ringtone goes off and both of them freeze for half a second. Jeonghan glares daggers at the raven-haired man.  _ How dare you interrupt nap time? _ he wants to hiss as Seungcheol lets go of Jeonghan’s hand. He hopes the telepathic communication they seem to have works as his husband hastily takes his phone out of his joggers to silence it, but it’s already too late. 

There’s a quiet little whimper coming from one of the cribs and Jeonghan is quick to rush over. He’s already scooping Eunbyeol out of her crib as the whimper is slowly escalating into a high pitched cry and runs out of the room with his baby in his arms. 

Although Eunmi puts up quite a fight for nap time, once she’s finally down she sleeps like a rock. Seungcheol once joked that she could probably sleep through an earthquake. Neither want to test that theory and Jeonghan isn’t taking any chances after Eunmi  _ finally _ fell asleep. 

He takes Eunbyeol to a room far away from the nursery where her crying won’t bother her sister and tries soothing her. 

“I know baby. I know, I know. I’m sorry. Shhh,” Jeonghan says, bouncing her in his arms. Unfortunately, the crying doesn’t let up. Eunbyeol just cries and cries and she sounds so upset, it breaks Jeonghan’s heart. His shoulder is quickly becoming damp with snot and tears. He’s thankful that they’re spending the day inside, so he’s wearing one of Seungcheol’s old T-shirts. (Although, he does wear casual clothes more often now, quickly learning that babies create many messes. And when you have twins the mess doubles. But that doesn’t mean he has to get  _ his _ clothes ruined when his husband has plenty of questionable tops that he could accidentally get dirty instead. It doesn’t matter anyway when Seungcheol forgives the girls for anything and they can always buy new clothes.) However, the uncomfortable feeling of a damp shoulder makes him grimace slightly. 

Seungcheol steps in the room a few moments later, already looking apologetic. 

“Byeollie, it was  _ Daddy’s _ fault your precious nap time was ruined,” Jeonghan tattles, turning so that she can face Seungcheol. He doesn’t really blame Seungcheol; it was an accident, but someone has to take responsibility for their actions. 

Seungcheol is still pouting, but his expression momentarily turns to one of surprise before his pout deepens. Raising a brow, Jeonghan looks down at their daughter and almost laughs. 

Somehow, she must have understood what Jeonghan said because her eyebrows are furrowed and she almost looks like she’s scowling at Seungcheol through her tears. 

“She’s looking at me like how you look at me when I eat the last strawberry,” his husband whines. 

“Well you  _ did _ interrupt her precious nap time,” Jeonghan says, still bouncing her in his arms in a futile attempt to soothe her. 

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry baby,” Seungcheol says, walking closer and holding out his hands. Jeonghan transfers Eunbyeol into Seungcheol’s loving arms. His husband takes their crying daughter easily and rocks her gently. 

Although her wailing seems to communicate “I’m so upset; my nap time was ruined. How could you do this to me?” and it feels like it’s the end of the world, Seungcheol, the ever loving and patient man that he is, takes it all with stride. He murmurs dozens of apologies and speaks in a calming voice as he rubs her back.

It’s not surprising to see his husband like this, but Jeonghan doesn’t get to see moments like this very often. Normally, Jeonghan is the one to comfort their daughters when they’re crying. He’s with them 24/7 and has a calming aura that is well received by them. Seungcheol is often busy with work, so he spends time at home playing with the girls, showering them with affection, and simply watching them with hearts in his eyes. 

There have been times where Seungcheol was there to witness something gone wrong—an exploding diaper, waking up with a fever, spit up all over a nice suit; the list goes on. Despite the panic and confusion in his eyes, he’s been decently calm through each event, listening to Jeonghan’s instructions or following recommendations on a quick Google search. And through each obstacle, he’s learned to handle future situations more efficiently and more confidently. He’s the loving, capable father that Jeonghan always knew he would be. 

It’s evident now as he patiently tries to soothe their daughter and Jeonghan doesn’t know if Seungcheol has ever looked more attractive. Hair still sticking up in a few places because he didn’t bother fixing it this morning, shirt wrinkled with a matching damp spot on his shoulder, joggers that hug his ass and thighs all too well, and strong, warm arms carrying their child. He’s so in love with his husband, he feels like his heart might burst. Jeonghan didn’t think it was possible to love Seungcheol more than he already does after all these years, but the raven-haired man proves him wrong without trying. 

Seungcheol tells the blond that he can nap while he puts Eunbyeol back to sleep, but Jeonghan shakes his head. He stays with his husband as they both comfort their baby. After twenty-four minutes, a new record for Jeonghan to take note of, she finally falls asleep. Seungcheol looks tired, but content, smile identical to the one on their daughter’s face as she’s snuggled up against Seungcheol’s chest. 

Carefully and quietly, Eunbyeol is carried back to the nursery and back into her crib. Jeonghan checks on Eunmi and she’s still fast asleep, splayed out in her crib like a starfish. It makes the blond smile and he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. He changes places with his husband and gives Eunbyeol a kiss on the forehead as well. 

Now that their household is once again at peace, Jeonghan decides that both of them have earned a nap. Once the door to the nursery is closed, the blond is silently tugging on his husband’s hand and leading them toward their bedroom. Seungcheol kisses him on the temple on the way there and once more on the lips when they’re under the covers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Non-linear timeline, but the universe will remain the same. I'll mention the twins' ages at the beginning of each chapter for reference. 
> 
> These little snippets were originally planned for Dog Days, so you can imagine them in that universe. However, these can be read as a standalone. I'm not planning to include ABO elements in this fic, but since this was planned for Dog Days, the twins are Seungcheol and Jeonghan's biological children (aka mpreg). It doesn't play a huge role in this fic, but I wanted to throw it out there since the twins greatly resemble their parents! 
> 
> As always, thank you to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta reading!


End file.
